


【授权翻译】Teddy Bear Doctor

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Roleplay, Teddy bear Dean, Teddy bear doctor Sam, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam想要和Dean玩一次角色扮演，泰迪熊和泰迪熊医生，可是他又很紧张因为他怕Dean不喜欢这个，犹豫了好久给自己加油打气才终于迈出了这一步……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Teddy Bear Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teddy Bear Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074201) by [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream). 



Title: Teddy Bear Doctor  
Author：bloodandcream  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Link:http://bloodandcream.tumblr.com/post/106762763758/title-teddy-bear-doctor-pairing-wincest  
Word count: 英文2071 中文3762  
Warning：PWP！角色扮演！  
Summary：Sam想要和Dean玩一次角色扮演，泰迪熊和泰迪熊医生，可是他又很紧张因为他怕Dean不喜欢这个，犹豫了好久给自己加油打气才终于迈出了这一步……

Sam拎着他的小塑料袋，在他们的旅馆门外坐立不安，他不确定Dean是否真的会做这个。Dean很可能会同意任何Sam想做的事，但是Sam不确定Dean是否会同意他在这件事情里的角色。Sam在他意外踏进一个旧货店的时候找到了他的第一件物品，导致他在接下来在好几个其他服装店里度过了怪异的一个小时。现在他拿着一个小的起皱的装满他绑好的所有东西的塑料袋站在那里，调整呼吸试图收集他所有能得到的勇气。  
他深吸了一口气，胸膛瞬间鼓了起来，缓缓呼出这口气才终于打开了旅馆的门，在他进去后转身就锁上了身后的门。Dean坐在其中一张床上拆卸清理他们的枪，他抬起头来，一边的脸颊沾着一点污渍，头发乱糟糟的，绿色的眼睛被下午时分穿过百叶窗的光线打下了漂亮的阴影。  
“我不是让你出去买吃的了吗？”  
“呃，是的。”  
“所以那是他妈的什么玩意儿？”  
“呃，就是…给我一分钟，我马上就出来，一分钟。”  
Sam逃也似的冲进了浴室，在他身后关上了门，他几乎可以听到Dean在外面夸张地叹气声，Dean根本不可能允许他做这个的。他必须强迫、命令，他必须引导Dean做这个。  
他剥掉了外面的衬衫，拽着里面的那件衣服从头上脱下来，在镜子面前转来转去展示他的肌肉，Sam默默地给自己加油打气。从包里拿出一件白大褂穿上，拉紧他宽阔肩膀上的布料，拿出假的塑料听诊器挂在脖子上。  
“好的，你可以做到的。Dean会喜欢的，相信你的直觉就好。”  
Sam冲着镜子里的自己自信地点头，然后打开浴室的门大步回到了他们的房间。Dean正专注地重新组装一把枪，他厚厚的手指灵活且快速地拨弄着那些金属片。组装好之后Dean抬起头，瞬间挑起了眉毛展开了一个微笑。他笑了。  
“伙计，这就是决定用来代替食物的东西吗？”  
Sam仍坚持自己的立场，“今天是星期四Dean。”  
“所以呢？”  
“星期四我是一名泰迪熊医生。”  
“噢不。”  
Sam从他的包里拿出另一件东西，一对小小的柔软的棕色熊耳朵。Dean倒在床上大笑，“伙计，真的假的？你疯了吗Sammy？”  
Sam大步走过去拉着他的哥哥坐起来，把熊耳朵戴在他的头上。他凌乱的浅棕色头发遮住了大部分的头带只有耳朵露出来，操！他那这个样子看起来真是天杀的可爱。  
“泰迪熊是不说话的Dean。”  
Dean的嘴角依然翘着饶有兴趣地看着Sam，他很安静没有说话，但他绝对是在瞪着Sam。舔了舔嘴唇，Sam把Dean拽起来拉着他推倒在另一张没有被武器覆盖的床上。  
Sam从他的包里拿出一个小的红色蝴蝶结，他弯下腰来把它系在Dean的脖子上。他的哥哥舔了舔嘴唇，手指游走在绕在他喉咙上的红色布料边缘下意识地拉扯。他的脸红了，这是好的。  
“你需要一个人来照顾你是不是，小熊？”  
Dean沉默着点头。  
“不用担心，我是名医生，我会照顾好你的。”  
Dean的表情还是一副没缓过神来的样子，似乎他的意识还没有对这件事完全反应过来。Sam俯下身去解开了Dean的衬衫。尽管听诊器是假的，可是Sam依然跪下来把Dean拉近，大腿挤进Dean的双腿之间，他拿着那个塑料的听诊器贴在Dean的胸前。  
“听起来你有一颗健康有力的心脏，小泰迪。”  
Dean瞪着他。  
“一颗很大的心脏。”  
Dean更用力地瞪着他。  
Sam只是冲着他的哥哥微笑，一个深深的胸有成竹的笑容在他的酒窝闪过，他知道他的哥哥喜欢这个。在Sam跪下身子更进一步地挤进他的空间在他的鼻尖上轻轻落下一个吻的时候，Dean的意志力慢慢减弱。Sam歪着头亲吻他的嘴唇，而Dean回应了。他的哥哥退后了一些张着嘴巴，舌头研磨着Sam的嘴唇。Sam托着他的头吻得更深了，推着他躺下来分开了他的双腿。  
“你是一只听话的小泰迪熊对吗，宝贝？”  
Dean皱着眉笑了出来，他尽量克制着不要笑出声来，可是最后却依然没忍住地咯咯笑。  
“哦我的天呐Sam，说真的，你实在是太荒谬了。”  
“不，小泰迪熊是不说话的记得吗？就让我来照顾你。”  
Sam在他的下巴上印下一个吻，他的喉咙，顺着胸膛舔过他的乳头来到肚脐。紧接着是一个滑稽的转折，Sam开始对着他的肚子吹气发出奇怪的咂舌声。Dean不可抑制地笑了出来，他抓着Sam的头发试图把他拉开，大腿撑着Sam的腰捧腹大笑。  
Sam用一只手撑着自己，“操，你笑起来真好看。”  
“操你的，Samantha！”  
Sam伸出手指轻轻按压着Dean湿润的嘴唇。  
“拜托，我知道你喜欢这个。你会做得很好，你的确做得很好，我喜欢看你大笑，我喜欢看有笑容在你的脸上。”  
Dean苦着脸却又像微笑着，但是Sam爱这个。  
Sam解开了Dean的裤子，和裤子一起拉下来了他的内裤和袜子。“小熊不需要穿任何衣服。”  
Sam依然穿着那件白色大褂，但是他打算就这样穿着。他脱掉自己的裤子，拿出一个避孕套和润滑剂扔在了床上。  
Sam再次跪在了Dean的腿间，拉起他的一条腿亲吻他的脚踝、小腿和膝盖。这让Dean再一次笑了出来，为了克制不笑而艰难地呼吸着。Sam可以解决这个，Sam温柔地亲吻着他的大腿内侧，手轻抚过他的大腿和臀部，紧接着Sam的手指来到了Dean的肚子，轻轻地挠他痒痒。Dean开始满床打滚，笑得整个脸都变得通红。  
在整个过程中Sam一直都不停地挠Dean痒痒，蹭着他，亲吻着他，舔过每一处他可以触碰到的皮肤。  
“是的，你是一只非常健康的小熊，所有的泰迪熊都应该很敏感。”  
“操…操你的！”  
Dean胡乱挥舞着试图打Sam，整个人从脸颊红到了肚脐。他的脸上散开了一个大大的笑容，鱼尾纹都随着笑容深深地陷了进去，在他的脸上依然很好看。当Dean开始喘息着呼吸时，Sam才终于停了下来。当Dean在床上还因为刚才的搔痒而咯咯笑的时候，Sam润滑了他的手指在Dean的大腿间慢慢靠近他。  
Sam伸出一只手尽可能大地拉开Dean的一条腿，他湿润的手指追随着来到Dean的腿间在他的穴口打转。突然整件事开始往另一个完全不同的方向发展。Dean的咯咯笑变成了喘息，屁股推向Sam。伸进了一根手指，两根手指，Sam看着Dean的嘴唇从微笑到平展再到直接不可抑制地张着嘴巴露出牙齿而发出喘息声。  
“啊…就这样Sammy，Come on！”  
“嘘…做一只乖乖的小熊，我会照顾好你的。”  
“好……”  
三根手指，伸到了最后一个指节，他轻轻按压着扭动着手指只是为了让Dean爽到翻白眼，而Sam一直微笑着。他喜欢看Dean笑，他爱惨了当他的哥哥在他身下放弃控制屈服的样子。当他的手指可以轻松地进入时Sam抽了出来，他戴上了安全套把剩下的润滑剂抹在了他的阴茎上。Sam把Dean的腿分得更开，在看到他哥身上的红色蝴蝶结和熊耳朵的时候依然没忍住笑了，Sam的双臂撑在Dean头的两侧，当他弯下腰亲吻Dean的同时也把自己推进了Dean的身体。  
Dean在他的身下完全顺从着他，手来到Sam的后背停在他的肩膀上，嘴巴为他张开着，睁大着眼睛，眼神里满满的都是虔诚。当他一次又一次推进的时候他身上的白大褂飘动着覆在他们缠绕的腿上。  
Sam的动作很缓慢，他知道对他哥哥的口味来说是真的很慢，但是他想要这样，温柔且甜蜜地。有时候他只是想感受他的哥哥，感受他哥包裹着他，感受当他的阴茎在他哥身体里时Dean的心跳，感受他哥哥的每一次呼吸打在他的脸上。Sam在Dean的屁股里深深入又缓慢地研磨着，他没有任何技巧可言地舔弄着Dean的嘴唇，而他的哥哥说不出话只能嘟囔着抱怨。  
当Dean开始咬开始伸出爪子，双腿缠绕在Sam的腰上用他来当杠杆支撑在他的阴茎上操自己的时候，Sam终于给了他想要的。双脚踩在床上用胳膊支撑着身体，Sam均匀地加快了节奏，直到力度大到让床头板撞在了墙上。Dean的熊耳朵已经弯曲了，他并没有发出色情的没完没了的尖叫，他只是安静地深吸了一口气，呻吟着告诉Sam要做什么。Sam知道这些提示，他不需要多余的语言，他和Dean的步调一致，当Dean的嘴角轻轻抽动或者用手指拽着他白大褂的时候，他都知道他需要给出什么。  
跪起身来，把Dean的腿拉得更高钩在他的肩膀上，Sam把他的双腿分得更开抱起Dean放在他的大腿上形成一个角度。他的手包裹着他哥的阴茎，Sam平缓地撸动着，甚至挤压着他的龟头。他看着自己消失在Dean的身体里，那一圈紧致的肌肉包裹着他的阴茎，Dean的肌肉轻轻地颤抖着。Dean把他的手伸到了头后面紧紧抓住旅馆的床单。Sam喜欢看着Dean戴着毛绒绒的小耳朵和一个红色的蝴蝶领结被他操地失去了意识，真的非常喜欢。  
“来吧小泰迪熊，让医生看看你有多乖，为我高潮吧。”  
Dean睁开眼睛，几乎已经不是绿色的了，漂亮的粉色嘴唇微张着呼吸着空气，他的整个身体都是紧绷的。Sam握紧他握着Dean的阴茎的手，曲着手腕抚摸着他的头，Dean尖叫着射在了Sam的胸膛，当Sam继续着手上的动作时浓稠的精液溅了两人一身。Dean整个人松弛了下来喘着粗气，身后的括约肌依然紧紧裹着Sam，并没有用多久Sam就继续了未完成的动作，把自己深深得埋进他哥哥的身体里，颤抖着达到了高潮。  
Sam松开了缠绕在Sam腰身上的双腿，任凭他们大张着掉落在床上。他们都被他的精液溅到了，或许还夹杂着一些Sam的汗液，考虑到他穿着那件白大褂。Dean松了松脖子上的蝴蝶结但是并没有拿掉它。Sam俯下身在他的下巴上印下一个吻，拿掉那个蝴蝶结亲吻着他脖子上不明显的红色印迹。

“你真是一只甜心小熊Dean。”  
“你再叫我一次甜心，我就揍你！”  
“嘿，我还穿着白大褂呢，我有那个权利。”  
“随便吧婊子，我可不认为一个赤裸这身体穿着白大褂的医生能有多少权威，应该是有很多的投诉才对。”  
Sam轻蔑地笑了，双手沿着他哥汗涔涔的皮肤滑动，准备再一次挠他痒痒。  
“噢你不是吧。”  
“我喜欢看你笑。”  
“给我一个派也能让我笑。”  
“但是我现在没有派。”  
“Well，你才是那个本来要出去买食物的人。”  
“我想要睡一觉。”  
“噢！你压在我身上我不能呼吸了，你个大脚怪！拜托！你让我呼吸我就让你做小勺子（①注）。”  
“成交。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的注释①请戳图：http://cathydove8023.tumblr.com/post/141422071168/its-pic-of-explaination-for-a-translation-fanfic


End file.
